a promise
by geelovekorea
Summary: sebuah janji pada orang-orang tercinta yang harus selalu ditepati, bahkan saat kondisi tidak dimungkinkan. baca ajh ceritany. gk bisa bikin summary. castnya semua member SHINee dan beberapa cast lain sebagai pelengkap. drama, family, a bit angst n horror. BL, OOC, typo s , dont like dont read, dont bash. minat baca?RnR.


.

**A Promise**

**Length : one shoot**

**Author****: geelovekorea**

**Pairing****: ****Ontae, 2min, Onkey, Haehyuk.**

**Rated****: K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Warning****: boys x boys, yaoi****, OOC, typo(s), gaje**

**dont like dont read, click "x" button on the corner or get back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Terlihatlah dalam sebuah kediaman mungil yang terletak jauh dari pusat keramaian Seoul keluarga kecil nan harmonis. Terbaca jelas "Lee Family" menghiasi di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka. Didalamnya tinggal seorang namja dewasa dan dua sosok namja mungil. Kenapa jumlahnya ganjil? Kenapa hanya satu orang dewasa saja? Yah, karena seorang namja tampan sudah pergi lebih dulu menemui sang pencipta. Mereka harus rela kehilangan sosok 'Appa' di keluarga mereka untuk selamanya.

Lee Donghae, sang Appa yang sudah meninggal dikarenakan adanya kecelakaan kerja beberapa hari lalu. Hal ini membuat sang namja manis terpaksa harus bisa menghidupi kebutuhannya dan dua namja mungil, buah cintanya dengan sang 'suami'. Sedih? Sudah pasti. Siapa yang tak akan sedih jika harus ditinggal pergi oleh belahan jiwa, separuh hidupnya. Menyesal? Tentu tidak, namja manis itu sudah berusaha untuk ikhlas dan lebih mementingkan kebutuhan kedua putranya. Kedua putranya sudah cukup baginya untuk melepas rindunya pada 'suami'nya. Lee Hyukjae, harus bertahan demi kedua putra tercintanya.

Tanpa terasa tahun demi tahun telah berlalu, kedua sosok namja mungil itu sudah beranjak dewasa. Dimana sang hyung, Lee Jinki, nampak jauh lebih tampan dengan pipi chubbynya dan mata yang sipit seperti bulan sabit. Sifatnya yang ramah dan dewasa, sangat menggambarkan betapa miripnya dengan sang Appa. Sedangkan sang dongsaeng, Lee Taemin, kini justru tampak sangat cantik dan manis. Sepertinya gen cantik sang "Umma" diturunkan sepenuhnya pada maknae. Nampak bibir plum dan pipi tirus yang membuatnya sangat cantik dan manis disaat yang bersamaan meskipun dia seorang namja. Sifatnya yang lugu dan polos sangat menggambarkan bagaimana serupanya maknae dengan sang Umma. Dan hal ini membuat putra pertama kerja ekstra untuk menjaga Umma dan dongsaengnya. Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie umma? Dia sangat bangga dengan kedua putranya karena dia kedua putranya sangat melengkapi harinya dan selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Kedua putranya tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya, mereka tumbuh saling melengkapi dan sangat perhatian satu sama lainnya. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar semua kerja kerasnya demi kedua buah hatinya. Keluarga yang manis bukan?

Hingga suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda jatuh hati pada sang magnae. Pemuda yang bernama Choi Minho merupakan eksekutif muda di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, Choi Corp, yang awalnya sedang berlibur di kota kecil dimana keluarga Lee tinggal. Seiring waktu berjalan, pemuda bermarga Choi itu ingin mempersunting putra bungsu keluarga Lee dan tentu saja hal ini langsung disetujui olehnya karena Taeminpun jatuh hati padanya.

Namun ternyata, berita bahagia ini tak sepenuhnya membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Lee bahagia karena sang Umma menolak dan tak mengijinkan Taemin menikah dengan Minho. Bukan karena Hyukkie Umma tak menyukai Minho. Hyukkie umma sangat menyukai sosok pemuda tampan dan gagah serta penuh charisma dari Minho. Bukan juga karena Hyukkie umma tak yakin akan cinta Minho serta sumpah Minho untuk selalu menjaga malaikat mungilnya dan selalu membahagiakannya. Hyukkie umma sangat yakin kalau Minho tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hyukkie umma juga yakin kalau Minho hanya mencintai Taeminnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam karena tatapan Minho pada Taemin, tingkah laku dan perhatian Minho pada Taemin, sarat akan cinta. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mengingatkannya akan sosok Lee Donghae yang tampan dan gagah namun lembut dan penuh cinta. Hyukkie umma sangat yakin akan hal itu. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka ke jenjang selanjutnya?

.

"Umma, apa umma tak menyukai Minho?", Tanya Taemin suatu ketika pada sang Umma karena ini yang kesekian kali ummanya menolak lamaran dari Minho untuknya. Taemin sangat mencintai Minho dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling mencintai dan sangat ingin bisa hidup bersama. Namun sampai sekarang keinginan itu belum juga bisa terwujud, mengingat sampai sekarang mereka masih juga belum juga dapat mengantongi ijin dari Hyukkie umma, satu-satunya orang tua Taemin.

.

"Anniya baby, umma sangat menyukainya.", jawab Hyukkie umma sambil mengelus lembut rambut blonde Taemin dengan sayang. Menatap lembut manik mata coklat teduh itu, mengingatkannya akan sosok seseorang, mengingatkannya pada sosok Donghae sang suami. Yah, meski Taemin menuruni semua genetiknya. Cantik, pipi tirus, bibir plum, tubuh ramping, lincah, lugu dan polos, sangat mirip dengan Hyukkie umma namun manik mata itu sangat mirip dengan Donghaenya. Mata dengan manik coklat yang bening.

.

"Lalu kenapa umma masih belum bisa menerima lamaran Minho hyung? Kenapa umma masih belum mengijinkan hubungan Minnie berlanjut? Kenapa umma tak mengijinkan Minnie melanjutkan hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius? Apa umma masih belum bisa percaya dengan keseriusan Minho hyung? Apa umma belum bisa kasih Minnie kepercayaan untuk hubungan Minnie?", tanya Minnie sambil memeluk tubuh ramping milik ummanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang umma, tempat favorit Minnie karena bisa merasakan pelukan hangat ummanya. Hyukkie umma pun langsung memeluk putra bungsunya sambil mengusap lembut rambut almond Taemin.

.

"Mianhe baby, bukannya umma tak mau menerima Minhomu. Bukan juga karena umma tak percaya padamu atau Minho. Umma hanya belum siap baby."

.

"Belum siap? Wae?"

.

Huft. Hyukkie umma menghembuskan nafas panjang. Berusaha untuk memberikan pengertian pada maknae dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang cukup gelisah. Saat ini dia butuh Donghae karena dia yang bisa menenangkannya.

Tanpa disadari kedua namja cantik, Jinki melihat dan mendengarkan semua percakapan ummanya dengan maknae. Tanpa sang umma menceritakan padanya, dia sudah tahu alasan dari tindakan ummanya. Ummanya tidak mau ditinggalkan. Ummanya masih trauma akan kepergian Hae appa yang sangat tiba-tiba. Yah, ummanya masih belum siap,meski hanya untuk berbeda kota. Jika Taemin jadi menikah dengan namja bermarga Choi itu sudah bisa dipastikan Taemin akan mengikuti kemana namja itu tinggal karena Minho bukan penduduk asli tapi tinggal di Seoul. Hyukkie umma masih belum siap jika tinggal jauh dari Taeminnya.

Menurut Hyukkie umma, karena Jinki dan Taeminlah maka dia sanggup bertahan hidup dan berjuang. Karena mereka bukti cinta dari Hae appa pada Hyukkie umma, begitu pula sebaliknya. Meski mereka sudah beranjak dewasa tapi perlakuan Hyukkie umma tidak berubah, selalu menomorsatukan kedua malaikatnya. Dia hanya berharap mereka akan mendapatkan pasangan dari warga setempat karena itu berarti mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah mereka. Jika begitu, kenapa Hyukkie umma tidak mengikuti kemana Jinki dan Taemin nantinya jika ternyata mereka mendapatkan pasangan dari luar kota, seperti Taemin contohnya. Jawabannya tidak, sangat tidak setuju. Hyukkie umma tidak akan pernah mau beranjak dari rumah mungil mereka. Kenapa? Karena terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama Hae appa. Hyukkie umma merasa bahwa Hae appa masih bersama mereka dalam rumah mungil itu, Hae appa masih mengawasi dan melindungi mereka. Itu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang restu masih belum turun juga dari Hyukkie umma untuk Taemin.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Jinki tahu padahal Hyukkie umma sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan padanya. Salahkan ummanya yang terlalu polos karena tanpa sengaja Hyukkie umma pernah menceritakan pada Jinki. Meski tidak secara terang-terangan namun Hyukkie umma pernah bercerita pada Jinki bahwa dia berharap kelak Jinki dan Taemin akan mendapatkan pasangan dari warga setempat dan dia juga pernah berkata bahwa sampai kapanpun rumah mereka tidak akan pernah dijual atau diserahkan kepada orang lain kecuali pada Jinki atau Taemin. Salahkan juga otak Jinki yang terlalu pintar dan dewasa jadi dia bisa tahu semua alasannya. Sifatnya sungguh mencerminkan akan sosok Hae appa dalam dirinya.

Jinki menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan beranjak mendekati kedua namja cantiknya yang paling berharga di dunia, menghampiri Hyukkie umma dan Taemin yang masih dalam posisi seperti tadi. Hyukkie umma yang masih mengusap lembut punggung Taemin dan memeluk Taemin sayang dengan posisi Taemin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukkie umma, bermanja-manja meski usianya yang sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun. Masih sangat kekanakkan.

.

"Umma,, sudahlah. Berikan ijin untuk Minnie dan Minho. Aku yakin kalau Minho akan bisa membahagiakan malaikat mungil kita. Aku yakin Minho adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Aku berani jamin itu umma.", terdengar suara Jinki saat sudah dekat dengan keduanya.

.

Mendengar suara Jinki, sontak membuat kedua namja cantik itu menoleh. Nampak raut muka Hyukkie yang tidak setuju akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh anak sulungnya. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka yang diperlihatkan sang maknae, tersenyum cerah, senang karena hyungnya menyetujuinya dan dia yakin kalau hyungnya akan membantunya untuk membujuk ummanya.

.

"Anni Jinki-ya.. Umma masih belum bisa rela melepaskan Minnie, uri Minnie masih kecil. Umma masih belum mau mengijinkannya." Hyukkie umma menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taemin. Taemin hanya meringis bingung.

.

"Aku tahu kenapa umma tidak mengijinkan Minnie dengan Minho?"

.

"Hyung tau? Waeyo hyung? Kok hyung bisa tahu padahal Minnie sudah coba bertanya pada umma berkali-kali tapi tidak dijawab juga. Umma curang hanya cerita pada Jinki hyung saja." Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada hyungnya dan ummanya bergantian. Mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan jika dia merasa kesal. Aish, tingkah lakunya yang masih kekanakkan itu bagaimana bisa sudah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama orang lain?

.

Jinki hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Taemin yang imut menurutnya dan eksresi ummanya yang menatapnya bingung, seolah berkata bagaimana JInki bisa tahu padahal dia tak pernah merasa menceritakan semuanya kecuali pada foto Hae jika ingin berkeluh kesah. Berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah ummanya. Hyukkie umma sekarang berada diantara kedua putranya. Sebelah kanan Taemin sang maknae dan sebelah kiri Jinki sang hyung. Memeluk ummanya erat dari belakang.

Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak sang umma dan menyelipkan tangan kekarnya ke perut rampingnya. Menyingkirkan tangan mungil umma yang sedari tadi masih menempel. Taemin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya karena hyungnya sudah mengganggu kesenangannya, berada dalam pelukan ummanya. Tak mau kalah, Taemin pun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ummanya dan tangannya ikut memeluk pinggang ramping ummanya. Berebut tempat dengan hyungnya hingga akhirnya kedua tangan mereka berdampingan memeluk erat Hyukkie umma, tingkah mereka membuat Hyukkie umma terkekeh. Sudah lama tak merasakan kemanjaan kedua putranya. Tersenyum, lengan kirinya mengusap lembut punggung Taemin sedangkan lengan kanannya membelai sayang rambut Jinki sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya kekanan-kiri pelan.

.

"Umma~ biarkan Minnie bahagia dengan Minho ne.. Aku tahu kenapa Umma tak mengijinkan Minnie. Umma tak ingin Minnie jauh-jauh dari Umma kan? Umma, Seoul itu tak jauh kok. Hanya satu jam perjalanan dengan kereta. Jika Umma merindukan Minnie, aku janji akan mengantarkan Umma kapan saja untuk Umma. Ijinkan Minnie menikah dengan Minho ne…"

.

"Tapi Jinki,,,,,"

.

"Umma, percaya padaku kan? Aku akan mengantar Umma menemui Minnie atau kalau perlu aku yang akan menjemput Minnie untuk Umma. Umma tenang saja. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkan Umma karena seperti yang diharapkan Umma, aku mendapatkan warga sekitar.", tersenyum lebar dan membuat matanya semakin sipit seperti bulan sabit.

.

"JInja? Hyung sedang dekat dengan siapa? Kenapa Minnie tak diberitahu? Hyung pelit?", Hyukkie umma dan Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jinki dengan pandangan tak percaya dan mengerutkan keningnya, terkejut akan pengakuan Jinki baru saja. Selama ini mereka tak pernah melihat Jinki dekat atau tengah menjalani hubungan spesial dengan yeoja atau namja manapun. Jinki terkenal sangat pendiam dan tidak pemalu jadi sangat mengejutkan saat Jinki bilang dekat dengan seseorang. Jinki yang ditatap oleh keduanya hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

"Hehe. Jinki belum menceritakannya karena masih belum yakin. Kalian kenal Key? Kim Keybum, putra bungsu keluarga Kim, atasan Umma? Namja bermata tajam seperti kucing. Dia sangat cantik, meski Ummaku dan Minnieku tetap lebih cantik tapi Key tak kalah cantik dengan kalian."

.

"Key putra bungsu Nyonya Kim? Aigo, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa juga Umma tak tahu? Pantas saja kau selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar jemput Umma dan juga mengantarkan makan siang untuk Umma. Ternyata ada alasan dibalik semua itu. Kenapa tak kau bilang dari awal chagiy?"

.

"Anniya Umma, aku memang sengaja belum menceritakan kepada kalian. Tidak sebelum semuanya jelas. Jelas perasaanku pada Key itu adalah cinta, bukan hanya perasaan suka atau kagum semata yang bersifat sementara begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku juga harus bisa menyakinkan diri kalau Key juga jatuh cinta padaku. Karena aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa atau menyesal nantinya. Setelah semuanya jelas dan pasti baru aku memberitahu semuanya pada kalian. Seperti sekarang ini."

.

"Aigo, so chessy.. Ternyata hyungku ini sangat romantic eoh?"

.

"Umma akan menyetujui kami kan? Tenang saja, aku dan Key tidak akan meninggalkan Umma. Kita akan tinggal disini, dirumah Hae appa. Kita tinggal bertiga disini jadi Umma tak perlu khawatir lagi meski Minnie akan tinggal dengan Minho di Seoul. Umma mau Minnie bahagia juga seperti aku dan Key kan?"

.

Jinki kembali berusaha meyakinkan Ummanya demi Minnie karena dia tahu jika apa yang dirasakan Taemin dan Minho sama seperti dengan apa yang dirasakannya dengan Key. Rasa ingin hiduo bersama selamanya. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika keinginan itu tak bisa terwujud. Hal itu yang dihindari Jinki. Dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa menyenangkan kedua orang yang paling berharganya. Taemin yang mendengar ucapan Jinki hanya bisa mengangguk pelan di dada Hyukkie umma.

Huft. Hyukkie umma lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Masih sangat berat untuk memberikan restu putra bungsunya. Di satu sisi dia sangat ingin membahagiakannya namun di satu sisi rasa takut itu masih muncul. Menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali, berusaha meringankan rasa hatinya yang sesak, berusaha meyakinkan untuk mengambil keputusan yang baik untuk semuanya.

.

"Baiklah, Umma menyetujui kau menikah dengan Minho, baby. Tapi kau harus janji pada Umma untuk tetap rutin mengunjungi Umma disini. Jangan lupa pada Umma dan Hyungmu. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi Umma. Dan kau juga harus janji kalau kau akan bahagia pada Minho. Jika Minho berani macam-macam padamu langsung laporkan pada Umma, jika ada yang jahat padamu segera ceritakan pada Umma. Umma tak ingin ada yang disembunyikan dari Umma dan Umma tak ingin komunikasi darimu terputus begitu saja. Arra baby?"

.

Akhirnya Hyukkie umma mengijinkan putra kecilnya menikah dengan namja warga Seoul itu. Mengingat masih ada anak sulungnya yang juga akan segera menikah dengan Key, sosok namja yang ramah dan baik juga dekat dengannya. Disamping itu Jinki juga berjanji akan mengantarkannya jika dia merindukan baby Minnie.

Mendengar itu, Taemin sontak mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ummanya. "Ne umma, Minnie janji tidak akan mengecewakan Umma. Minnie akan sering-sering mengunjungi Umma dan tidak akan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi Umma. Tidak akan ada yang Minnie tutupi dari Umma. Gomawo Umma, jeongmal gomawoyo Umma. Saranghae."

.

"Nado saranghae baby."

.

"Minnie tidak sayang pada hyung eoh? Padahal hyung sudah bantu Minnie bujuk Umma. Hiks, hyung sedih. Minnie sekarang hanya sayang Umma dan Minho saja."

.

"Saranghae hyung, jeongmal gomawoyo hyung."

.

"Ne, saranghae Minnie baby."

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan restu dari sang umma, Minho langsung melamar dan menikah dengan Taemin. Tak lama sebelumnya Jinki juga telah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Keybum. Hari ini rumah mungil itu tampak ramai karena mereka kumpul berlima, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hyukkie umma yang diapit oleh dua namja cantik, Taemin putra bungsunya dan Key menantunya dan Jinki juga Minho yang duduk di seberang mereka.

Kedua tangan Hyukkie umma menggenggam erat kedua tangan namja cantik di sisi kanan dan kirinya sedangkan tangan mereka yang bebas memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukkie umma. Kedua namja cantik itu merebahkan puncak kepalanya di pundak Hyukkie umma.

.

"Aigo,,lihat sekarang bayi umma bertambah satu. Bayi umma yang lama saja belum dewasa sekarang malah bertambah satu.", goda Jinki sambil tersenyum usil menatap Key yang begitu lengket dan manja pada Ummanya. Key yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mendenguskan nafasnya kesal mendengar ucapan naempyonnya. Hyukkie umma hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepala Key dengan sayang.

.

"Gwenchana chagiy, biarkan saja. Umma malah senang kau seperti ini. Ini menunjukkan kautidak hanya sayang pada namjanya umma saja tapi juga sayang pada ummanya. Biarkan saja dia berkata apa.", Key langsung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jinki kemudian tersenyum lebar, senang karena Hyukkie umma membelanya. Melihat itu Jinki membuat terkekeh, gemas akan tingkah anaenya yang mulai tertular virus polos dan imut dari kedua malaikatnya jadi sekarang jumlah malaikatnya bertambah satu, menjadi tiga dengan Key.

.

"Biarkan saja hyung, Jinki hyung hanya iri karena singgasananya saat ini harus denganrela diserahkan untuk hyung. Dulu yang suka bermanja-manja di pundak umma seperti ini ya Jinki hyung. Bahkan tak jarang harus berebut tempat dengannya dulu. Huh, hyung yang menyebalkan. Tak mau mengalah pada dongsaengnya yang paling imut ini. Dia lupa kalau umurnya yang sudah tua itu sudah tak pantas lagi bermanja pada Umma. Hanya aku yang boleh bermanja pada Umma. Iya kan Umma?"

.

Jinki cemberut, mendengus kesal. Sebal. Dia paling tak suka dibilang tua. Kesannya seperti ahjussi tua yang kerjanya hanya minum kopi dan baca Koran saja. Disatu sisi senyum Key semakin lebar. Terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah namepyonnya yang lucu. Minho? Hanya terseyum melihat semuanya. Melihat tingkah lucu anaenya yang bermanja pada sang umma, membuatnya semakin gemas. Hyukkie umma sangat senang. Terlihat dari senyumannya yang semakin berkembang menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya.

.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Tak malukah kalian berdua ini heum? Sudah punya naempyon dan anae kok masih saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Bagaimanapun juga Jinki dan Taemin umma masih sama seperti dulu. Meski kalian sudah besar dan menikah namun bagi Umma kalian tetap malaikat mungil Umma yang sangat Umma banggakan dan Umma sayangi. Begitu juga dengan Appa. Hae appa juga pasti bangga pada kalian. Kalian harta berharga Umma dari dulu, saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Bahkan kalian telah menambahkan harta kekayaan Umma dengan hadirnya Key sebagai anae Jinki dan Minho sebagai naempyon Taemin. Kalian berempat adalah harta Umma yang paling berharga untuk Umma. Umma sayang pada kalian sampai kapanpun dan Umma harap kalian tak akan pernah melupakan wanita tua ini ya.", ucap Hyukkie umma sambil mengelus puncak kepala Taemin dan Key yang masih setia pada posisinya. Dapat dirasakannya pelukan kedua namja cantiknya itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya, terdengar suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Taemin dan Key. Jinki dan Minho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk sang Umma.

.

"Umma, umma belum tua. Umma masih cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari Minnie. Minnie sayang Umma, saranghae..."

.

"Nde Umma, siapa yang bilang Umma sudah tua? Kalau ada yang bilang seperti itu berarti dia harus memeriksakan matanya yang sudah dipastikan rusak itu. Ummaku masih cantik, kau itu malaikat kami. Umma harta Jinki yang paling berharga selain Minnie dan Key tentunya. Jinki juga sayang umma, saranghae…"

.

"Nde Umma. Umma itu malaikat kami, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya. Meski Key baru mengenal Umma tapi Key sangat yakin kalau Key juga sangat sayang Umma, saranghae umma…"

.

"Umma, mana ada malaikat yang tak cantik. Umma itu masih sangat cantik karena kau malaikat kami. Kalau umma bukan malaikat lalu Minnie anak siapa dong? Tak mungkin ada makhluk lain yang bisa melahirkan Minnieku karena hanya malaikatlah yang bisa melahirkan malaikat juga di dunia ini. Minho juga sayang Umma, saranghae…"

.

Rasa haru dan bahagia meluap di hati Hyukkie umma. Terlalu senang menyadari banyaknya cinta yang di terimanya dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka semua. Tak ingin moment ini berlalu begitu saja. Berharap bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Namun sepertinya untuk kali ini harapan Hyukkie umma masih belum bisa diwujudkan karena keesokan harinya Minho harus sudah kembali ke Seoul karena sudah terlalu lama dia meninggalkan kantornya. Taemin yang sebagai anaenya sudah bisa dipastikan akan ikut pindah ke Seoul, mengikuti Minho. Jadi malam ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka bisa berkumpul berlima seperti ini. Meski di waktu yang akan datang mereka pasti bisa bertemu lagi namun ini pertama kalinya Hyukkie umma harus berpisah dengan Taemin lebih dari 24 jam. Ini sangat memberatkannya. Begitu pula dengan Taemin. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah berpisah, selalu bersama-sama. Kalaupun berpisah itu tak pernah lebih dari satu hari dikarenakan Taemin yang tak pernah bisa jauh dari ummanya. Salahkan umma dan Jinki hyungnya yang terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia tak pernah bisa dewasa.

Namun sekali lagi diyakinkan oleh Jinki bahwa dia akan berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya untuk mengunjungi Taemin nantinya di Seoul atau bahkan dia akan menjemput Taemin dari Seoul untuk ummanya. Begitu pula dengan Key, dia juga berusaha meyakinkan Hyukkie untuk bisa mengijinkan Taemin berangkat ke Seoul besok. Taemin dan Minho pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka berjanji akan selalu berkunjung ke rumah Hyukkie umma. Taeminpun meyakinkan ummanya akan selalu menghubungi ummanya dan Minho berjanji akan selalu menjaga Taeminnya dan akan mengantarkan Taemin untuk sering-sering berkunjung kerumah Umma.

Akhirnya dengan dangat berat hati Hyukkie umma mengijinkan Taemin dan Minho berangkat ke Seoul besok pagi. Taemin tak mau lepas dari tubuh sang umma. Sepertinya dia juga merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Hyukkie umma hingga akhirnya Hyukkie umma mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama malam itu. Sehingga malam itu Hyukkie umma tidur berdua dengan Taemin yang senantiasa memeluknya dan isak tangis Taemin yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu bahkan sudah berganti tahun. Seperti apa yang dijanjikan Jinki pada Hyukkie umma. Dia setiap minggunya akan senantiasa dengan senang hati mengantarkan Hyukkie umma untuk bertemu dengan Taemin di Seoul atau Taemin yang datang bersama Minho saat Minho mendapatkan liburnya di akhir pekan. Jinki juga terkadang menjemput Taemin jika Minho tak bisa mengantarkan Taemin sedangkan Hyukkie umma yang sedang sibuk padahal sudah waktunya Taemin berkunjung. Jinki akan dengan senang hati menjemput Taemin karena dia juga merindukan Taeminnya.

Seperti saat ini. Nampak Jinki berdiri di depan rumah Taemin dan Minho. Malam itu Minho dan Taemin sedang makan malam tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Taemin beranjak dari kursinya hendak melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam.

.

"Jinki hyung?", Taemin sangat terkejut melihat hyungnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat dengan tatanan rambut dan baju yang sedikit berantakan dan tatapan matanya yang terkesan kosong namun masih terasa hangat dimata Taemin.

.

Taemin yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mempersilahkan Jinki hyung masuk kedalam rumahnya namun hal ini ditolak halus oleh Jinki. Jinki justru menarik lembut lengan Taemin. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Taemin saat tangan Jinki meraih lengannya. Tangan Jinki sangat dingin seperti baru saja memegang es. Taemin terkejut menyadari dingin yang berasal dari tubuh hyungnya mengingat ini masih musim gugur, belum masuk musim dingin meski angin dingin sudah sedikit bertiup.

.

"Waeyo hyung? Hyung mau mengajak Minnie kemana? Kajja masuk dulu, Minho hyung ada didalam. Dia sedang makan malam. Kajja hyung..", Taemin berusaha menarik hyungnya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dengan harapan bisa memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuh hyungnya yang dirasa sangat dingin. Namun lagi-lagi hal itu ditepis Jinki sebelum terwujud. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali menarik pelan lengan Taemin yang masih digenggamnya.

.

"Minnie ikut hyung ne. Umma ingin bertemu."

.

"Pulang? Umma? Bukankah kemarin Umma, hyung dan Key hyung baru saja dari rumah Minnie. Bahkan baru saja pulang tadi pagi. Minggu depan baru akan bertemu lagi. Apa ada yang tertinggal hyung?", Taemin semakin bingung akan ucapan hyungnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal namun dia tak mengerti apa itu. Itu membuatnya sangat resah.

.

"Nugu baby?", terdengar suara bass di belakang tubuh Taemin dan sontak membuat Taemin menolehkan wajahnya kearah asal suara itu. Minho yang sudah berdiri di belakang Taemin sedikit menjenjangkan lehernya untuk melihat sosok yang tertutupi tubuh mungil anaenya.

.

"Jinki hyung? Annyeong,,hyung.. Kau kembali lagi? Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Umma dan Key hyung mana?", berondong Minho saat melihat hyungnya Taemin yang jadi tamunya malam itu. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari sosok lainnya yaitu Hyukkie umma dan Key karena mereka menginap di rumah Minho dan Taemin sewaktu Jinki dan Key mengantar Hyukkie umma mengunjungi Taemin.

.

Hyukkie umma yang merindukan Taemin ingin bertemu dengannya sedangkan Minho sedang tidak bisa mengantar Taemin karenakan dia harus lembur di kantornya. Jinki dan Key yang juga libur di akhir pekan akhirnya mereka mengantar Hyukkie umma ke rumah Taemin. Merekapun menginap 2 malam dan baru kembali tadi pagi. Namun tiba-tiba Jinki kembali ke Seoul di malam harinya dan kali ini dia sendirian. Sesuatu yang sangat janggal. Taemin pun merasakan ada yang tak beres disini. Hatinya mulai gelisah dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan ummanya namun dia mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan tenang.

Di sisi lain, Jinki yang ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Minho bukannya menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum samar dan gelengan lemah. Sangat samar, sangat sedikit bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. Hal ini membuat Taemin hatinya semakin gelisah. Dia hafal betul siapa hyungnya, sosok namja yang akan selalu tersenyum lebar meski hatinya sedang sedih. Bahkan dihari kematian appanya dulu, hanya hyung yang masih sanggup tesenyum lebar, menerima tamu yang berdatangan dan member semangat dan senyum hangat padanya dan Hyukkie umma. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan hyungnya.

.

"Hyung, gwenchanna? Waeyo? Kajja masuk ke dalam rumah dulu. Hangatkan badanmu. Minnie rasa tubuh hyung terlalu dingin. Minnie buatkan cappuccino favorit hyung ne?" , rujuk Taemin lagi pada hyungnya. Hatinya benar-benar sudah gelisah. Dia juga khawatir melihat keadaan hyungnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Berusaha menggapai lengan Jinki dan hendak menariknya kedalam rumah mereka.

Namun belum sempat tangan Taemin meraihnya, Jinki sudah menepis tangan Taemin. Dia menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Taemin. Taemin mendadak merasa kaku melihat sorot mata hyungnya yang dingin itu, membuatnya semakin gelisah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan gemetaran. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Minho yang melihat tubuh Taemin bergetar reflek langsung merangkulnya atau bisa disebut mendekapnya dari samping. Berusaha menenangkannya. Dia tahu bahwa Taemin sedang gelisah dan berusaha keras untuk tenang.

.

"Minnie ikut hyung ne,,umma butuh Minnie sekarang.."

.

Suara Jinki terdengar samar, sangat pelan dan lemah. Namun kata-katanya masih bisa tertangkap jelas di telinga Taemin dan Minho. Mereka reflek menoleh, seolah berusaha menyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru mereka dengar itu bukanlah ilusi tapi memang suara dari Jinki. Taemin semakin cemas mendengar suara hyungnya. Menoleh ke Minho, seolah minta persetujuan dari suaminya untuk bisa ikut dengan hyungnya malam itu. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat cemas kali ini. Minho yang mengerti akan tatapan Taemin mengangguk pelan.

.

"Baiklah, Minnie akan ikut hyung. Hyung naik apa? Aku tak lihat mobil hyung."

.

Lagi-lagi Jinki hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat Minho heran akan tingkah iparnya. Seingatnya, yang dilakukan hyungnya hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum samar. Tak lama salah satu lengan Jinki yang tak sedang menggenggam lengan Taemin terangkat, tangannya membentuk suatu arah, menunjuk ke jalanan kosong depan rumah mereka. Seolah sedang menunjukkan sesuatu hal atau suatu arah. Molla.

Banyak hal yang janggal disini. Kenapa Jinki hyungnya bisa datang kembali ke Seoul tapi tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri. Lalu dia naik apa? Kendaraan umum? Tak mungkin dia akan mengijinkan Taeminnya untuk naik kendaraan umum, terlebih disaat Taemin yang sedang hamil muda ini. Hell no. Dia tak ingin ambil banyak resiko.

.

"Geure, kita naik mobilku saja. Sebentar, aku mau menghubungi sekertarisku dulu. Hyung tunggu dulu disini ne.. Baby, kau ambilah dulu pakaian hangatmu. Aku akan hubungi driver untuk mempersiapkan mobilnya dulu.", mendengar itu Taemin bukannya beranjak tapi dia hanya memandang Minho dengan tatapan bingung dan tak setuju. Bukannya dia tak ingin suaminya juga ikut menemui ummanya tapi dia tak ingin hanya karena urusannya membuat Minho harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Bukankah dia kemarin sampai harus lembur dikantornya? Kenapa sekarang Minho malah memutuskan untuk ikut menemui ummanya?

.

"Tapi chagiy,,bukankah kau tak bisa meninggalkan kantor? Biarkan aku dengan Jinki hyung. Jika Jinki hyung tak bawa mobil, kan kita bisa pakai mobilku. Biar Jinki hyung yang menyetir."

.

Minho yang tadinya hendak menghubungi sekertarisnya terpaksa menunda sejenak dan memandang anaenya. Dia mengerti kalau Taemin sangat khawatir akan ummanya dan pasti akan membutuhkannya. Namun dia juga tau pasti kalau anaenya juga khawatir mengenai pekerjaannya karena selama ini Taemin yang selalu mengingatkannya jika dia mulai lelah atau melalaikan pekerjaannya. Dia juga yang member semangat untuk terus bekerja. Taemin adalah segalanya baginya. Karena itu, dia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Taemin. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Taemin akan selalu baik-baik saja karena seperti yang sudah dijelaskan awalnya, kalau banyak kejanggalan disini. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Yah, meskipun konsekuensinya dia harus lembur dan kerja keras lagi untuk mengganti waktu yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengantar Taemin. Tapi demi Taeminnya? Seluruh hidupnya pun dia rela korbankan.

.

"Anniya baby,,aku akan mengantarmu. Aku juga ingin bertemu umma. Bukankah tadi pagi aku hanya bertemu sebentar. Aku juga rindu Hyukkie umma. Masalah pekerjaan, aku akan hubungi Siwon appa dan aku juga akan hubungi Jino, sesaengku, untuk menggantikan aku besok. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Kau tenang saja baby.. Kajja.. Kau ambil baju hangatmu. Kasihan Jinki hyung terlalu lama berdiri diluar. Kasian juga Hyukkie umma yang akan menunggu terlalu lama.", bujuk Minho sembari mendorong tubuh mungil Taemin untuk beranjak mengambil baju hangatnya. Namun tubuh Taemin tak bergerak karena genggaman Jinki dilengan Taemin yang masih belum terlepas.

.

Terhenyak menyadari itu, Minho dan Taemin memandang kearah Jinki bersamaan, meminta ijin sebentar dan bukannya menjawab tatapan mereka atau bahkan melepas genggamannya, Jinki kembali menarik lengan Taemin,"Minnie ikut hyung ne,,umma ingin bertemu,,". Jinki terus meracau tak jelas seperti sedang demam. Melihat itu Taemin semakin panik dan Minho bergegas ke dalam untuk mengambil baju hangat Taemin sambil menghubungi supir, appanya dan namdongsaengnya.

Saat supir tiba bertepatan dengan Minho yang juga telah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Minho langsung mengajak Taemin dan Jinki untuk masuk dan segera menuju rumah Hyukkie umma. Mereka duduk berdampingan dikursi belakang. Minho sesekali mengusap punggung Taemin untuk menangkannya karena Jinki yang juga duduk di sisi satunya Taemin tak kunjung juga melepas tangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Taemin semakin gelisah karena Jinki yang tak henti-hentinya meracau sambil tetap memegang lengan Taemin.

Setibanya mereka di rumah Hyukkie umma, Minho dan Taemin hendak langsung masuk rumah untuk memastikan namun lagi-lagi Taemin tak bisa bergerak banyak karena Jinki yang juga tak beranjak. Hal ini membuat Minho dan Taemin semakin bingung. "Waeyo hyung? Bukankah katamu Umma ingin bertemu denganku? Kajja. Umma sudah menungguku."

.

"Hyung, kenapa pintunya tertutup rapat dan semua lampu mati? Kuketuk pintunya, Umma juga tak keluar. Key hyung dimana? A-yolah hyung, jangan buat kami khawatir.", Minho kembali memberondong pertanyaan. Dia benar-benar ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

"Minnie ikut hyung ne,,umma ingin bertemu..", Jinki kembali meracau namun kali ini sambil menarik pelan lengan Taemin. Taemin yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi hyungnya yang aneh, terlebih keadaan ummanya, Taemin pun akhirnya hanya mengikuti kemana hyungnya itu mengajaknya dan Minho mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, bahkan sudah fajar menjelang. Tampak semburat warna di langit hitam yang sebentar lagi akan kedatangan penghuninya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terkadang bertemu dengan beberapa penduduk setempat yang memang memulai aktifitas tengah malam. Taemin yang memang mengenali mereka langsung menganggukan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum untuk menyapa mereka. Sangat tak biasa, mereka tak membalas sapaan Taemin tapi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan bahkan seperti mengasihaninya.

Kaki mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Jinki berhenti melangkah, berhenti di depan rumah sakit di kota mereka. Jinki berbalik menghadap Taemin dan tersnyum lembut, akhirnya senyuman hyungnya telah kembali seperti biasa meski rona pucat masih menghiasi wajah hyungnya.

.

"Hyung, kenapa membawa Minnie ke rumah sakit. Dimana umma?"

.

"Masuklah, temui umma. Umma membutuhkan Minnie. Sampaikan pada umma, hyung sudah tepati janji hyung. Hyung sayang umma. Hyung juga sayang Minnie. Jaga umma baik-baik, arra?", Taemin dan Minho menatap Jinki dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tak mengerti maksud dari apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Jinki, tak mengerti dengan tingkah Jinki. Seolah Jinki akan pergi jauh dan tak kembali.

.

Namun keterkejutan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Minho dan Taemin langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka menyadari bahwa Jinki hyung tak ada di sebelah mereka, tak ada lagi lengan Jinki hyung yang memegang lengan Taemin lagi. Mereka sontak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang bersamaan untuk mengajak Jinki hyung ikut masuk ke dalam. Namun apa yang mereka dapatkan? Mereka jauh lebih terkejtu lagi. Karena tak lama, disaat sang fajar mulai muncul dari perduannya, saat itu juga tubuh Jinki menghilang. Seolah melumer, seperti sebuah balok es yang terkena panas. Mencair dan langsung menguap tak berbekas.

Mengetahui hal itu, sontak Taemin berteriak memanggil hyungnya. Tubuhnya berputar untuk mencari kemana hyungnya pergi. Berharap itu hanya ilusi belaka. Berharap itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Minho yang tersadar langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin ke rengkuhannya. Berusaha menenangkan anaenya meski dia sendiri juga masih sama terkejutnya. "Tenanglah baby, tenang. Jinki hyung hanya sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk sementara waktu. Tenang ne..".

Taemin hanya sanggup memeluk tubuh tegap Minho dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dapat dirasakan baju bagian depan Minho terasa basah. Taemin takut, semakin takut. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukkie umma dan Jinki hyung tapi dia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Mengingat itu, tubuhnya tersentak dan langsung melepas pelukan Minho.

.

"Umma,,umma dimana? Kenapa Jinki hyung mengajak Minnie kesini? Apa jangan-jangan umma ada di dalam. Kajja kita masuk hyung. Minnie ingin memastikan sesuatu."

.

Segara saja Minho dan Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu, langsung menuju meja resepsionis yang kebetulan teman sekolah Taemin jadi dia tahu betul siapa Taemin dan keluarganya, Kai. Tanpa perlu bertanya panjang lebar, Kai langsung mengajak Taemin menuju sebuah ruangan. "Mianhe Minnie,,bukannya aku tak ingin menghubungimu namun aku memang tak tahu nomor kau yang di Seoul. Aku baru mau menghubungimu pagi ini karena aku baru mendapatkan nomor teleponmu tadi malam. Mianhe.", mereka kini sudah berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Sebelum mereka mendekati ruangan itu, Kai berbalik dan meminta maaf pada Taemin. Taemin yang memang tak mengerti, belum mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa terbengong. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Kai mendekati pintu itu dan meraih kenop pintu. "Kai, apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku!", Taemin yang sudah tak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya menahan lengan Kai yang hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Kai bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taemin tapi tetap melanjutkan untuk membuka pintu itu dan membukanya. Setelah pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, nampaklah sesosok tubuh seorang namja yang terbaring lemah diatasnya. Tubuh yang terdapat sebuah selang yang mengaliri sumber energy dan obat di lengan kirinya dan selang yang berwarna merah yang juga terpasang di lengan kanannya. Hyukkie umma yang terbaring lemah disana. Melihat itu sontak Taemin berlari mendekati tubuh ummanya, mengguncang keras tubuh ummanya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Berusaha membangunkannya. Berharap ummanya hanya sedang tertidur lelap dan sedang menggodanya seperti dulu. Namun sepertinya harapan Taemin tak terwujud terlihat tubuh ummanya yang tak bergeming. Minhopun dengan segera meraih Taemin dan memeluknya erat. Mengusap punggung mungilnya yang kembali bergetar kencang. Diapun sama terkejutnya dengan Taemin.

.

"Mianhe aku belum sempat memberitahukanmu. Hyukkie ahjumma, Jinki hyung dan Key hyung mengalami kecelakaan kemarin siang. Tepat tak jauh dari rumah kalian. Ada pengemudi mabuk dari arah berlawanan hendak menabrak mobil mereka. Sepertinya Jinki hyung reflek membanting kemudinya sehingga laju mobil tak terkendali dan membuat mobil Jinki hyung terbalik kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan. Jinki hyung dan Key hyung yang duduk di kursi depan mengalami luka parah sedangkan Hyukkie ahjumma yang duduk di kursi belakang tak begitu parah. Namun karena Hyukkie ahjumma karena kepalanya membentur kaca jendela mengakibatkan dahinya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak sehingga Hyukkie ahjumma kekurangan darah dan tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.", Kai mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Taemin belum tau berita ini? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia ada disini sekarang? Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa?

.

"Sedangkan kondisi Jinki hyung dan Key hyung yang memang lebih parah karena mereka membentur keras dashboard mobil mereka dan keadaan mobil yang menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan itu membuat mobil bagian depan ringsek dan menjepit keduanya. Terlebih Jinki hyung yang terjepit antara setir mobil. Cukup sulit mengevakuasi mereka berdua. Kondisi yang cukup parah membuat kami hampir saja kehilangan mereka dan sekarang mereka koma, bahkan sampai tadi. Karena keadaan yang sangat parah sedangkan fasilitas di rumah sakit ini yang kurang memadai, Dr. Shin akhirnya membuat rujukan untuk mengirimkan mereka ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Sepertinya mereka habis dari luar kota, mengingat banyaknya tas berisi pakaian yang ada di dalam mobil Jinki hyung."

.

"MWOYA? ANDWEE! Umma dan Jinki hyung kecelakaan? Tak mungkin, baru saja Jinki hyung bersama denganku. Dia yang menjemputku dari Seoul. Tak mungkin dia mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka? Bagaimana dengan Umma? Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

.

Taemin tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Apa yang disampaikan Kai sangat-sangat membuatnya terkejut dan shock? Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja kemarin mereka berkumpul bahagia di Seoul saat mereka mendengar berita Taemin yang sedang hamil muda. Terlebih lagi, Taemin yakin bahwa Jinki hyung yang menjemputnya dari Seoul. Meski banyak kejanggalan yang ditunjukkan hyungnya semalam namun semua itu nyata. Dia Jinki hyung, hyung kesayangannya. Minho saksinya.

Berbanding lurus dengan Taemin, Kai juga sama terkejutnya dengan ucapan Taemin. Terlebih saat mengatakan kalau Jinki menjemputnya dari Seoul. Tak mungkin. Dia sangat yakin kalau Jinki hyung dan Key hyung ikut mengalami kecelakaan karena dia yang mengurus semuanya jadi itu mustahil.

Taemin semakin menangis keras, dia tak sepenuhnya bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Bukan berarti Kai orang yang tak dapat dipercaya, dia sangat percaya Kai. Mereka sudah sangat lama mengenal bahkan sudah menanggap seperti saudara kandung sendiri. Namun apa yang di dengarnya dan apa yang baru saja dialaminya membuatnya tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Umma,,huks,,hyung,,huks,,umma,,huks,,hyung,,".

.

Mengertilah ia sekarang. Kenapa hyungnya tiba-tiba dirumahnya malam-malam dengan keadaan kacau. Kenapa hyungnya yang tak henti meracau. Kenapa tubuh hyungnya sangat dingin. Kenapa hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mengerti akan semua kejanggalan hyungnya. Itu semua terjadi karena Hyukkie umma membutuhkannya sekarang dan Jinki hyung telah berusaha menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Taemin disaat Hyukkie umma membutuhkannya. Yah, a promise.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

hehehehe,,akhirny author telah berhasil menelorkan satu lagi efef gaje ini..

mungkin gk bakal banyak yg suka,,mianhe namany juga efef abal..

tp biar ajh,,yg penting aku suka.. #readers : authorny sarap

buat readerku tercinta,,gomawo bnget udah mau baca..

apalagi kalao mau ninggalin jejak coz jejak kalian itu semangat wat auhor..

terlebih kalo isinya tentang kritik dan saran,,author bakal seneng banget karena author masih labil dalam dunia per-efef-an (?).

ditunggu RnR y chingu..

jeongmal gomawoyo..

*bighug n kissu*

.

btw thanks bnget wat Marcia Rena, YeWookBaby sarang Sandeul dan guest yang udah mau baca and tinggalin jejak di cerita aku yg 'surprise party'.

terutama untuk ** specialXing **yang udah ingetin aku n kasih masukan,, jeongmal gomayo..a-yo chingu kita ramaikan ffn dengan fanfict kangteuk..

reader : lah ini kan bukan kangteuk?

author : belum dapat pangsit, eh wangsit wat kangteuk. #buru-buru naek gunung cari ilham..kabuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr...


End file.
